Talk:StarCraft: Queen of Blades
Not canon? Is "Queen of Blades" non-canon (like "Liberty's Crusade")? It has so many contradictions with canon. Blizzard seems to accept most of the novels as canon. They have confirmed that Artanis was the player in episode three, Matt Horner is canon. I don't think this novel is at all canon. Blizzard has to stand behind whatever they license so of course they will prop it up and say it's canon. There are so many contradiction between the writing and what actually took place in the Zerg Campaign. ShortRoundMcfly 06:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Destruction of the Amerigo The destruction was quite different. In the game, the ship was destroyed by a team sent after Kerrigan had raided it. In the novel, it was destroyed by protoss attackers. Best to discuss these first. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I've just checked the novel and haven't found any statements implying the protoss destroyed Amerigo. Could you quote this? The force Tassadar fought in Choosing Sides was Duke's fleet and there are no clarification about when it arrived (and the novel only states that Norad III managed to escape the destruction f the infested ships). As for Eye for an Eye I think the novel just doesn't focus on it. Kerrigan's defeat in the last chapter obviously takes place after this mission (in fact, this what 2500 article says). I suggest we delete the statements about Amerigo's destruction and Eye for an Eye discrepancy. XEL 01:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Queen of Blades is written like an action novel. There's no significant gaps. Raynor gets out of the caverns, finds out about the zerg attack. The Amerigo s commander calls Duke and tells him about the zerg attack too. Raynor calls up Duke and the protoss show up and start blasting ships. All ships except the Hyperion, the Norad III and one other Dominion ship escape, and we know the other ship wasn't the Amerigo. Even if the Amerigo was somehow not killed by the protoss in that battle, Duke never had any time to send a team to scuttle the ship in the midst of raging combat. (In fact, we know what he was doing at all times since we know what he was saying and who he was talking to.) The destruction is different. Furthermore, Eye for an Eye took place before The Hunt for Tassadar/Choosing Sides (which is when Artanis and Aldaris come to Char). The novel skipped it, and the way it's written it isn't skipping anything. So either it's a retcon or it's just wrong. Either way, such a significant change from the game is worth pointing out. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :You are not quiet correct about Queen of Blades being written as an entirely action novel. There are time periods in the novel that are not covered in detail: for instance, there is a two weeks gap between chapters 16 and 17. Eye for an Eye can easily be not covered by the novel. :As for the destruction of Amerigo, since it isn't directly said in the novel that the Protoss destroyed it, there is no real contradiction and we can stick with the game's version. And we don't really know from the game if it was Duke who sent the demolition squad, in fact, it is more likely that it wasn't him, because he is abscent from the campaign after The New Dominion (until Choosing Sides). And we know that Char is "Terran Dominion border world" and that there are Terran forces present there from Into the Darkness. :I suggest we delete the destruction of Amerigo and Eye for an Eye part for of the reasons I explained above. XEL 15:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) There's still a contradiction. It was invaded and then immediately a protoss task force shows up and starts blowing stuff up. As it does so, the Norad III ran away with one other Dominion ship, and all the other Dominion ships were destroyed. It couldn't have been scuttled. If Eye for an Eye is not covered, that's still a significant detail. (Also, that period mentions very little fighting, no massive zerg over protoss victories.) So no, that material all stays. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you are not entirely correct. You can't deny the fact that we never told in Episode II who sent that demolition squad and we know that there are surface-based Dominion forces on the planet (take for example The Ambush cinematic that features a reconaissance detachment). So, actually there is a loophole here: the above salvage team was not necessarily sent by Duke and it was never satted outright in the novel that Amerigo was destroyed in the protoss attack. XEL 11:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) In Queen of Blades we're told that Alpha Squadron had lost all of its ground forces. (Even if there were any left, they'd be less concerned about scuttling a ship and more concerned about surviving.) The destruction of the Amerigo occurred before the death of Zasz. In QoB there weren't terran ground forces available to launch a scrubbing mission. The timeline doesn't work. Furthermore, we're already told about all those ships being destroyed; only three ships survived, and they all did so by jumping away. There's nothing about dead or empty ships being left behind. The protoss were attacking all ships with zerg on them, and as we saw in the cinematic, there were still zerg left on the Amerigo. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Eye for an Eye is in fact a significant detail, but not a serious contradiction. You see, Eye for an Eye actually doesn't involve the whole fighting between Kerrigan and the protoss forces. It is actually the start of Kerrigan's hunt for Tassadar and Zeratul, as Kerrigan says at the end of the mission "Now, Protoss, you shall know my wrath.", so it may not be covered by the novel (since there are many cases when it focuses primarily on Raynor's adventures), unlike the subsequent hunt. XEL 11:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) In the two week period of Chapter 17 where Raynor is talking to Tassadar and Zeratul, they specifically point out the one zerg attack. Raynor was with the protoss for the entire time. Raynor ducking into a cave while Kerrigan spanks the protoss and kills a chunk of Dark Templar is an incredibly big detail for him to miss. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) But we were never told that there were no other Dominion forces on Char, except for Alpha Squadron. In fact, there some non-Alpha forces (i.e. that reconnaissane detachement. Besides, I just can't believe that some salvage team are memebers of an elite Dominion military unit. As for Raynor missing Eye for an Eye, well, he there's absolute;y no to witness storyline necessity all the major Char events of Episode II (even though sometimes it appear likes Rosenberg goes out of his way to make Raynor witness every other battle and conversation) and again Eye for an Eye doesn't feature major decimation of the Dark Templar, it just starts Kerrigan's hunt for Tassadar and Zeratul, which is pointed out at the end of the mission. XEL 21:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) We don't know who that recon detachment belonged to, but we weren't told about any other forces. Do you know the Loch Ness Monster conundrum? Someone dredges the lake and doesn't find one. Someone else says "maybe it crawled out when we weren't looking, or maybe it can't be spotted on sonar". Even if that's possible, it's not parsimonious. It's not likely. You effectively have to invent a new ability for the monster. So in this case, maybe there was a lost civilization of Earth humans there, hiding behind cloaking devices, but no one is actually going to believe that. As for Eye for an Eye: "Tassadar and the Dark Templar Zeratul survived Kerrigan's vicious attacks, but their Templar armies have been decimated. Kerrigan, left behind to hunt down and eradicate the remaining Protoss warriors, begins to scour the burning wastelands of Char for her elusive prey. Meanwhile, the entirety of the extended Zerg Swarm teleported through space-time and began its long awaited invasion of the hated Protoss Homeworld of Aiur." That's immediately after Eye for an Eye. The decimation occurred before the hunt, and before the protoss sent another force to Char, so the decimation had to occur during the mission (which should have been obvious). So unless Raynor somehow manages to not notice many of Zeratul's forces going missing and considers that less important than a minor skirmish that he won (the one that interrupted the history lesson), the mission has been skipped. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I edited the contradictions section to express the most neutral opinion possible (I added the notes stating that the Amerigo and Eye for an Eye matters may not be actual contradictions, while also saying that this is debatable). If you'll want to revert me edit, please discuss this with me here first. I hope for your understanding. XEL 11:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC)